Friendly Benefits
by BriellaBleu
Summary: Two best friends with less than stellar dating histories have a steamy one night stand. The promised each other it only only be a one time thing but what happens when they can't stay away from each other? Jealously grows when they both start dating other people so the question becomes are they really meant to be just friends, friends with benefits, or something more?


"I don't like him."

"Ugh, whatever Sam, you don't know him."

Mercedes rolled her eyes as she tossed a handful of popcorn across the couch towards her roommate of two months Sam Evans. They were having their weekly Friday movie night when talk turned to the date that Mercedes had planned for the following night with the new guy that lived down the hall.

"I've met him twice in the hallway and a couple of days ago we had an awkward encounter in the Laundromat."

"What kind of encounter?" Mercedes asked as she raised her eyebrows. "Is there something you need to tell me? Do you really want to date him and you're just jealous that I get to?"

"Real funny," Sam answered sarcastically as he took some of the popcorn that was littered on his chest and tossed it back at her. "He's not my type."

"Oh, that's right, I forgot you go for skinny blondes with big boobs and small IQs." She teased.

"That was ONE time, when are you going to let that go?"

"When it stops being funny." She answered as she laughed loudly. She reached up and pushed her ample breasts together and said in a high-pitched breathy voice, "Um Sam…like…I think you're REALLY hot…do you think I'm hot…like really?"

Mercedes started laughing but she stopped abruptly when she saw that Sam's eyes were fixated on her chest. She dropped her hands and he quickly averted his gaze.

"So um…" he started before clearing his throat uncomfortably, "you're not the only with a date tomorrow night."

"Oh really?" Mercedes asked, happy to change the subject, "what is this one's name?"

"Penny, and before you even start about her being a dumb blonde I will have you know that she's currently in school to be a nurse."

"Good for her. Where did you meet her at?"

"At the bar and…what the hell is that face?"

"What face?" Mercedes asked innocently.

"That judgmental face you made when I said a I met her at the bar."

"I didn't make a face!"

"Yes, you did, it was the same face you made whenever Mitzy came around."

"Her name was Mitzy! And she talked like she was a toddler with a speech impediment. And I'm sorry but that girl was as shallow as a puddle of water. It made my head hurt listening to her talk. Besides, that you're one to talk considering how you've treated the guys I've dated."

"Who? That Matt guy? The one that has been out of high school for like 5 years but is still bitter because his friends in some singing club didn't keep in touch with him once he moved away? Who stays mad about something like that?"

"His feelings were hurt, he said they acted as if he never existed." She said defensively.

"Oh, good Lord." Sam said as he rolled his eyes, "Fine what about that one dude…hell, what was his name? The big football player?"

"Shane?"

"Yep. Couldn't stand his ass."

"Sam!"

"What? All he did was talk about football. All the time. I was only around him a few times and I was ready to rip my hair out. I don't know how you did it."

"Shane was a sweet guy."

"If he was so sweet then why'd you break up with him?" Sam asked smugly because he already knew the answer.

"Leave me alone." Mercedes muttered as she placed her popcorn bowl on the coffee table and stood from the couch. "I don't want to talk about my exes anymore."

"Un-uh," Sam teased as he rose from the couch and followed Mercedes into the kitchen. "Not until you admit why you dumped the bulldozer."

"Fine! He talked about football too damn much. I mean, it was literally all he would talk about." Mercedes in exasperation, "Plus he was always complaining about you and it got on my nerves."

"Whoa, you never told me about this…what did he say?"

'It doesn't matter Sam, it wasn't that big of a deal."

"No, really, what did he say?"

"He didn't like that we lived together." She answered as she pulled a bottle of wine from the refrigerator, "He claimed that given you're 'reputation' it would only be a matter of time before you were trying to hook up with me. Crazy right?"

"Yeah, crazy." Sam answered quietly as he grabbed to wine glasses from the cabinet. "What did you say?"

"I told him he was being ridiculous. We've been living together for over a year and you've never tried to hook up with me. Clearly, I'm not your type and you're not mine. We're just the best of friends and I wouldn't have it any other kind of way. What we have is unconventional but it works.

"I agree." Sam answered in a tight voice.

"So," Mercedes said as she poured wine into their glasses, "I propose a toast that we both have successful dates tomorrow night with people that turn out to be assholes."

"And good sex." Sam interjected.

She sighed but added, "And good sex."

"Cheers." They both said in unison as they clinked their glasses.

~~FB~~

"Well that fucking sucked." Mercedes complained to herself as she walked into her apartment the next night. She flung her keys in the general direction of the side table and she tossed her coat at the coat stand in the corner. The muted thud of the coat hitting the floor let her know that her aim sucked but she didn't care enough to pick the item of clothing up.

"Fuck it." She muttered as she kicked off her heels and headed towards the kitchen. Once there she jerked open the refrigerator and grabbed the bottle of wine that she had opened the night before. She closed the refrigerator but after a second reopened it and took out a another bottle. She grabbed a corkscrew and took that, along with her two bottles of wine to the living room. Her original plan was to sit on the couch, drink her wine and cry about her shitty dating life but she was brought up short by the sight of a blonde already on the couch.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Mercedes asked in surprise. "Shouldn't you be with Penny the Nurse?"

Sam looked up at her and his eyes widened slightly, "Turns out Penny has finals on Monday and her study group tonight was more important than our date." He shrugged, "not a big deal, she was a nice enough but there was no spark there. So…you mind telling me why you look like you have ever intention of downing two bottle of wine?"

"Unlike Penny my crappy date wasn't a nice person. And before you ever THINK about saying I told you so, now it not the time!"

Sam eyes widened even further but he made a motion that his lips were sealed.

"So first of all Puck—who's first name is actually Noah, by the way—decides that we should go to Hooters. When I told him I didn't really like their food that much he asked me if I was one of those uptight insecure prudes that couldn't handle being around women that were hotter than me."

"Asshole." Sam interjected unnecessarily.

"Right? Well, when I assured him that I was in fact not a prude he then asked me if I would be interested in a threesome. Keep in mind this all happened within the first 10 minutes of the date. I should have known then that it was a bust—actually no, I should have known it when I found out the reason why he's called Puck. Ironically, it's not from his last name Puckerman but because he got famous back at his high school for taking a puck straight to the head while he was watching a hockey match. He claims there is no brain damage but I very strongly disagree."

"From there is was just one offensive comment right after the other. Like, 'I can't wait to do it with a black girl,' and 'you've got all kinds of cushion for the pushing', or my favorite 'you can leave some of your clothes on, I'm sure you aren't comfortable being naked in front of someone else'."

"Are you kidding me?" Sam asked angrily.

"I wish. I spent the rest of the evening listening to him talk about his 'ex-girlfriend' Quinn who I'm about 99% sure is actually still his girlfriend. From what I gathered the few times he slipped up she wants the threesome and she told him to go out and find a girl for it. He chose me."

"That's so fucked up."

"Oh, but it gets even better. At the end of the date from hell Puck realizes that he 'accidentally' left his wallet at home, so I had to pay. Then as we were leaving this asshole has the audacity to go in for a kiss and when I backed away he said, 'I knew you were a prude'."

Mercedes grabbed the open bottle of wine and yanked the cork out before taking a long swig.

"I'm over it." She said after she swallowed. She took another drink and then handed the bottle to Sam.

"Over what?" He asked as he took a drink.

"Men. Dating…the whole thing. I feel like I'm just wasting my time."

"One bad date—"

"It's hasn't just been one bad date!" She argued, "it's been one bad guy right after the other. I just…I need a break."

Sam said nothing but he handed her the bottle of wine and leaned over and picked her feet up and put them on his lap.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm giving you one of my famous foot massages."

"Famous? Who said they were famou—"

"Shhhhhh…." He whispered which made her bust out laughing.

She had worn a black dress that hit her mid thigh but as she moved to get comfortable on the couch the dress rose up until it was almost to the top of her thighs. Mercedes didn't seem to notice but Sam sure as hell did. He swallowed hard and picked up her left foot and started massaging it.

The room was silent for a few moments but that silence was broken when Mercedes let out a low moan.

"Holy crap Sam, you are good."

He smiled smugly in response but the smile died on his face when he looked up to comment and he saw that Mercedes dress was now up around her hips and he could see a little pink triangle between her legs.

He cleared his throat nosily but she had her eyes shut and her head laid back against the arm of the couch and she made no effort to move.

Sam scooted back away towards the other end of the couch so that he would have room to move her feet of his lap because he didn't want her to feel his erection that was steadily growing. Much to Sam's chagrin Mercedes wasn't feeling that plan and she stretched her feet out until they found his lap again. He hissed when the heel of her foot grazed is dick and he prayed that she wouldn't know how she was affecting him.

"I miss sex," Mercedes moaned woefully a minute later. "I don't want to deal with the drama of relationships but I do want sex. What do you think I should do?"

Sam focused on digging his thumbs into the sole of Mercedes' foot so he wouldn't have to answer.

"Sam?" She asked after a minute, "You don't have anything to say? I thought if nothing else you'd be cracking a joke."

"No…" He answered clearing his dry throat, "I don't have anything to say."

Mercedes opened her eyes and looked at Sam. Her eyes narrowed when he realized how tense he was.

"What's up with you? You ALWAYS have something to say."

"Trust me, it's better if you don't now what I'm thinking."

"Try me." She said as she pulled her foot away. She dropped back into his lap and when she did he landed right next to his very hard erection. When she felt it she jerked her feet back and simply said. "Oh."

"Yeah…" Sam said as he felt his face become hot and he knew he was probably red as a beet. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean…"

"It's fine…I mean, it's not a big deal."

Sam smiled gratefully at her for not freaking out by the gleam in her eye had the smile fading. She slid her feet back across the couch towards him and before he could stop her her right foot was back in his lap. He big back a moan when she rubbed her small foot slowly against his hard-on.

"Mercedes," he hissed through his teeth "what are you doing?"

"Do you want me to stop?" She asked breathlessly.

"You're upset…I don't want you to…mmmmm…fuck! I don't want you to do something you're going to regret." He panted as he tried to keep his eyes from rolling back in his head.

"I know what I'm doing and I'm not going to regret it. But if you don't want this tell me to stop. Sam? If you don't want me you have to tell—oh!"

Mercedes let out a startled gasp as Sam grabbed her foot and yanked her across the short expanse of the couch until they were nose to nose.

"I don't want to screw up our friendship," Sam said quietly as he licked his dry lips, "If we do this you have to promise me we'll stay friends."

"I promise." Mercedes whispered back.

Sam leaned forward and brushed his nose along hers. Their breath mingled together as Sam ran his fingertips along the side of her face. He touched his lips lightly to hers and he smiled at the feeling of her plump, soft lips.

"Kiss me." She begged and he was more than happy to comply. He grabbed her bottom lip between his and sucked softly. He teased the seam of her lips with is tongue and he was immediately gained entrance into her mouth. They spent the next few minutes making out and all that could be heard in the room was heavy breathing and the wet suction of their mouths.

Mercedes straddled Sam's lap and she ground her hips into his. He grabbed her ass and squeezed it roughly. They continued to gyrate against each other until Sam could no longer take it and he moved Mercedes off of him.

"What—" She started to ask but her question was cut off when Sam stood and threw his shirt off and kicked his jeans off. She didn't even have time to appreciate his form before he was on top of her.

"Take the dress off," he practically growled, and before she could even react he had the dress halfway up her body. She helped him take off and he flung it away as soon as it passed her head. He sat back on his heels and took in her body in her matching pink bra and panty set.

"Beautiful." He said simply and Mercedes felt her body warm with pleasure. She lay back on the couch and she lifted her arms towards him. He lowered his body on to hers and they both hissed at the contact.

He stared down at her and smiled lightly when she met his gaze and winked.

"Are you really sure about this?" He asked once more, "because once we cross this line there's no going back."

"I'm sure." She answered with conviction, "I know exactly what I'm doing."

He stared a moment longer before nodding his head in acceptance.

Sam lowered his head and he captured her lips in his once more. He moved his hand down between them until he came in contact with her breast. He kneaded it gently and he could feel the vibrations as Mercedes moaned in his mouth.

"Do you like that?" He asked as he bit down on her lower lip.

"Mmmm-hmmm" was the only response she gave but it was all Sam needed. He trailed his lips from the side of her mouth and down her neck. He nipped gently at her collarbone before kissing his way down to her heaving chest. He reached behind her and unsnapped her bra and once she slid it down her arms he threw it towards were he assumed her dress was.

"These are incredible," Sam whispered as he stared down at her breasts, "I wonder if they taste as good as they look?"

"Sam…." Mercedes said but her words soon turned into a garbled moan as Sam slipped one her breasts in his mouth. He licked, sucked, and bit at one while tugging at the nipple of the other. By the time he switched sides Mercedes was practically sobbing while writhing from one side to the other.

Sam continued his journey down until he reached the apex of her thighs. he slid his fingers down the front of her panties.

"Damn Mercedes, you're already soaked. Is that for me, baby?" He asked huskily as he moved the panties to the side and ran his thumb against her swollen clit. "Are you ready for me?"

"Yes," she breathed out through clenched teeth, "Please…"

"Please what?" Sam asked as he slid two fingers inside her. Her thick thighs slammed together and trapped his hand. He smiled and licked her kneecap.

"Come on Mercedes, tell me what you want." He teased as he added another finger causing her to arch her back.

"Do you just want me to finger fuck you? Is that it. Or do you want this dick? He asked as he lifted her leg and placed it on his shoulder. He grinded against the back of her thigh and they both moaned in unison.

"Baby girl, you gotta tell me, what do you want?"

"You know what I want Sam!" She growled, "please stop playing with me."

"Your wish is my command, honey," he drawled out, his southern accent more pronounced than ever.

Sam removed his hands from Mercedes' panties and he grabbed his pants from the ground and removed his wallet. He fumbled around with it for a second before producing a condom encased in a gold wrapper.

Mercedes raised her eyebrows when she saw it but the look of doubt turned to one of pleasure when Sam rolled off his black boxer briefs and she got to see that he in fact needed the Magnums.

He rolled the condom on with precision and then made quick work of Mercedes' pink panties. He crawled down her body until the were nose to nose again. She thought he was going to ask her if she was sure again but he said nothing and instead gave her a long deep kiss as he slid into her.

Sam started out with a slow, long stroke but after a few minutes his movements became rough and choppy as he felt himself nearing an orgasm. Mercedes was right there with him and she raised her legs and wrapped them tigthly around his waist. He leaned back and put his hands on either side of her head and started pounding into her until he felt her walls start squeezing. The feeling of his tight walls convulsing around him was enough to send up over the edge and he hoarsely called out her name as he came.

Sam made no move to slid out of Mercedes and instead he collapsed on her chest. He lay there for a few minutes before he started idly drawing circles around her nipple.

"Am I too heavy?" he drawled out as he glanced up at her face.

"No." She answered as she ran her hands through his hair. "You're perfect."

"Good. You're perfect too."

The two remained silent for a few mintues longer before Mercedes finally asked the question they were both thinking.

"Do you think this is going to ruin our friendship?"

"It doesn't have to," Sam answered softly. "I don't want it to. We're adults and we made a decision—a good one I might add. Sometimes sex is just sex."

"You're right, but I think before this gets really complicated we should just agree this is one night thing."

Sam sat up and looked down at her. "Is that what you really want?"

"Y—yes." Mercedes said but her face told another story.

"Okay." Sam answered but he didn't even try to hide the disappointment in his voice. "It seems a shame to waste it though…we were really good together."

"Yeah." Mercedes admitted with a gleam in her eye. "But you know the night is still young…"

"I like the way you think Miss Jones." He replied with a smirk.

As the air in the room became heavy with lust again neither person wanted to admit how affected they were by their first encounter or how much it hurt to think that it would only last one night.


End file.
